


most beloved of Jord

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Is short so will updated in the next day or two





	1. Chapter 1

Tom marvolo riddle sat at the foot of his bed crying, “why? He said softly in the silent room only disturbed by the man sitting on the floor sobbs, why can’t he love me he thought as he clawed at his own chest leaving behind large welts from his ragged nails in his wake. Please” he thought “please i’m sorry just let him love me even if it's only half as much as i love him.”

Harry potter sat and looked at the man across from him, neither of them had spoken for a while the silence all through thick was not uncomfortable. “So if i do this i can join my mates?” Harry asked lightly, “Yes the man replied but know that with this choice come the responsibility of the whole world and those around it”. He said looking into harry’s eyes, “yah i know but my mates are geniuses i am sure once everything is settled that they will be more than willing to help with all the you know,” harry said waving his hand around in a general widespread motion, “help me build the world.” The man giving the twelve year old boy another look payed the bill before saying, “Take my arm so that we may complete your training elsewhere.”

5 YEARS LATER  
Harry james potter stood in the great hall at hogwart school of witchcraft and wizardry and scanned the crowd he know he had about two minutes before the old coot decided to start questioning him but, he wanted to see his mate before dealing with the old man, he spotted his little light he had known of course that his mates would change but the fact that he had advanced this far meant that he had regular and good contact with the second he could smell that his light was the third and also the omega he smelled sweet yet airy. As their eyes met he knew he remembered why he had trained so had he remembered what he had fought for, he was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice his omega move till he is right in front of his and dropped to his knee whining softly as harry played with his soft white blond hair and looked at him with the biggest eyes their color the palest blue possible the pupil was a small black speck in the middle barely even seen. “Hello little one” he said to his mate as he rubbed the top of his mates head “Hello Kyrios.” he said making small noises as the hand on his head moved around, patting and scaping his scalp with blunt nails.  
Seeing that his mate was falling into a light version of subspace harry decide to address the rest of the hall. “I hope that you can forgive the intrusion i had meant for less theatrics but it seems the the mothers were against me.” the headmaster flashing a smile and a twinkle in his eyes said “ Yes, well if you could tell us who you are that might help.” harry staring at the mad fool “ah yes please do forgive me my name is Lord Hallvardur Jameson Potter Black Heir to Hogwarts, son of the mighty Thor and the beautiful Loki, Heir to Asgard, the Most Beloved of Jork, Sir Duleep.” he said giving a small bow to hide the smirk on his face as the hall erupted in noise he was surprised when the noise all stopped and he seen at least ¾ of the hall standing before him as he watched they all bowed long before about ten of them stepped forward and dropped to one knee, feeling his mate twitch and grip his leg harder he stopped staring at the boys and looked at his mate “What is my own?” he said as he pull his mate up “he is my nephew draco, Kyrios.” he said Hallvardur looked at the boys and easily seen which one his mate was speaking of, he was blond but hair was darker than his mates. “Come forward Dracions.” he said he watched as the boy came up and walked till he was right in front of Hallvardur and waited he watched as the boys eyes slid over to his uncle and stopped almost assing the way him was standing and then bowed again before once more dropping to his knee, “Rise young warrior,” he said grabbing the boy's hand unaware (at least outwardly of the people that had just entered hogwarts and were watching the interaction between the boy and the man curious as to what was happening) and took a small dagger and cut the palm of the boy, who made no face or acknowledgment of the cut, after slicing his own hand and pressing their hands together he took the blood cupped in draco’s hand hand painted two lines on each of his cheeks “Do You swear to server to the best of your abilities help protect what is mine to guard this family with your life?” he asked  
“I Dracions abraxas Malfoy do swear to server the Duleep family to the best of my abilities and with my last breathe, so if i fail my magic may punish me accordingly, i live protect the family with all the strength i have in my body till i move no more. I take my place in the long line of Malfoy men that have lived, died and severed in the serveuse of the Duleep family.” he said as he finished a bright light flashed as magic accepted the bond and it’s conditions. Letting go of his hand “You can start now he said keep watch over what is my own.” he said walking away from his mate and toward the head table.  
“Teachers, staff, students, and visitors Bless Be your morning and Merry Meet,” he said scanning the crowd as they all repeat the greeting “I know that many of you are wondering what i am doing here? And alas the answer is as simple as the question, i am here to make sure that the wizarding world, the realm of creatures, the netherlands and the muggle world are in harmony with one another that such things as muggles beating magical children, the wizards stop killing and hate all creatures on the acts of a few. It is a shame how far the world has fallen, the wizards claim to be the most superior of all of the people and yet if push came to shove the wizards would be wiped out because your magic could do nothing if you were on the wrong end of a gun. Shields only block magic, and in the same manner one angry enough dragon and the muggle world would come crashing around and down on their little oblivious heads. Tell me do you want to grow, do you want to achieve more, are you brave enough to face the unknown, don’t you wonder what else is out here, come my friends come with me join with me in arms and let us go into this new age together.” he said the room erupted in cheers and cat calls.  
“He is a natural speaker.” Severus whipped turning and looking at his beta smiled before turning back before speaking a smile gracing his face, “He is. Are you happy Marvolo, our Kyrios, our dom. Did you think you would see the day.”he said smiling as looked at Marvolo who could not help but smile as well, “I am happy Severus and i see that you have a protector already,” he said looking at Draco, “and it is young Draco as well.” he said smiling and waving at Draco who is looking sheepish at being caught yelling with the rest of the hall as well as the fact that he is able to continue looking after his uncle.”He is to watch over you as well my little devil.” both Severus and Marvolo look up and see their mate standing behind them. They both pause before they both came over and got pulled into his large arms. It seems like an eternity and yet barely any time at all. “Come on sweet one let us go.” he said nodding at Draco to let him know that they were leaving. “So how are we going to get out of here?” Hallvardur said looking at his mates, waiting for answers “We could floo?” severus said in a voice barely heard over the roars coming from the hall which the had managed to finally navigate their way through, stopping Hallvardur Your tilt his omegas faces toward him “Unless you are told or know that you are not allowed to speak I want you to speak loudly and clearly as possible hold nothing back from me and i will hold nothing back from you. Are we in agreement?” Hallvardur said as he looked at his mates. “Yes i think that is a good thing to know and be clear on.” Marvolo said as they resumed walking. “So what did you want to say again?” he asked his mate “I was thinking we could floo. We could go to my rooms and just go by the floo network it is traceable though but is also more convenient than appreciating cause we can’t get through the wards.” severus said although his voice was soft it was no longer a whisper, which in Hallvardur opinion it was a step in the right direction. The walk to severus’s was done in silence.


	2. Severus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is short so will updated in the next day or two

Severus pov

I had honestly gave up on the thought that my mates would find me, I had known since third year that I was a submissive but as the other sub started to present I was to be alone. Then I was not my second found me a politician it was rare that a bond would be strong enough without the dom that the second and third would be together. Thomas Marvolo Riddle upon finding out I was a virgin told me that the sexual aspect of our bond would wait till we found our dom. I was in the great hall when i felt it it was magic strong magic that seemed heavy in the very air it felt similar, familiar yet different at the same time, it seemed in that moment time stopped and all that matter was his dom standing at the doors and those eye settled on me I did not even realise I was moving till I was in front of him he was even bigger up close his shoulders easily being three of mine. His hand was on my head petting me his hands were large and warm on my head soothing me. I never want this feeling to end


	3. Sorry

So this is not a real chapter. sorry to say will not be posting till maybe next August, sorry for any inconvenience caused by this. lui


End file.
